


Hiding

by Ta_Moe



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Moe/pseuds/Ta_Moe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of shooting it happened again. Bradley – tired and exhausted – came barging in into his changing room flopping down into his arms and pushing him to the next wall, kissing him like a mad man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

Colin just couldn't get used to the new situation. It hadn't been even a week since they had started dating and yet Bradley wouldn't let go of him as if they had just married.  
After a long day of shooting it happened again. Bradley – tired and exhausted – came barging in into his changing room flopping down into his arms and pushing him to the next wall, kissing him like a mad man.  
It wasn't that the young Irish man didn't like being kissed by the gorgeous blonde, but some places seemed to be inappropriate – at least to him.  
“Bradley”, he complained, not the first time during the last five days, “Get off me. What if someone comes in?”  
The other man just looked at him and smiled broadly, “I'll think of something when it happens. And I'm pretty sure it won't”  
Colin wasn't sure what to make of that and the blinding smile of his boyfriend was too much for him to handle, so he always ended up giving in, this time as well, when Bradley moved back in, closing the gap between their lips with his own and pressing him into the wall.

*

“Don't”, Colin whispered, “Not here”  
Bradley only stared down at him, grinning, “Why not?”   
“We are on set”, the darker haired man growled under his breath to push him away.  
The blonde wouldn't have any of it and kept grinding him into the wall of the trailer, they were hiding behind. He moved in to pull Merlin's scarf down and place tender kisses on Colin's neck, which made the younger man whimper quietly.  
“Mh? You like it, don't you? You sure you want me to stop?”, Bradley teased, licking over the soft skin.  
“S...stop it”, Colin tried to resist.  
“Colin, Bradley?”, a sudden voice made them pull apart and almost jump away from each other.  
A young woman was walking around the area and peeked behind the trailer, searching for them, “What are you two scheming now? We've been searching for you. Next scene: your turns”  
She motioned them to come out of their hideout and follow her back to the set.  
“See, it's easy to surprise us”, Colin whispered towards Bradley, putting his scarf back in order.  
“So?”, the blonde grinned and gave him a soft slap to the shoulder, “They'd never suspect anything”  
“Are you sure about that?”, Colin worried.  
His boyfriend only laughed and went ahead.

*

When Bradley wouldn't stop touching him on set, not even in France where all the fans and crew members could see them, Colin couldn't stand it any more and knocked on his door one evening.  
“What?”, the blonde man asked, letting him in, “Something wrong?”  
Colin's face was serious and he sat down on Bradley's bed, “You know, you need to stop that”  
Bradley rose an eyebrow, “Stop what?”  
“Touching me”  
The man stared at him irritated, “Er... how am I supposed to do that... exactly? I'm your boyfriend, remember? And we are acting together... like one on one... as best buddies...”  
“I'm not talking about that”, Colin sighed and glared at him, “I mean on set... In public”  
Bradley crossed his arms in front of his chest, “You mean, to pretend as if we didn't like each other?!”  
“Yes”, Colin said honestly and looked up at him from the bed, “That's what I mean”  
“But we DO like each other”, Bradley sat down next t him and took his hand in his own, “What are you worried about?”  
“Everything?”, Colin admitted and let go of his hand, running them over his face, “It's too much”  
“What is?”, Bradley asked, putting an arm around his lover's shoulders.  
“You... me... I'm barely used to it myself and you already show your affections to the world”, he turned to face the other man, “I'm not ready for that. It's too early”  
Bradley looked at him and sighed, “Alright” He rose his hands in defence and closed his eyes, “If that's what you want, I'll keep my hands off you when we are not alone”  
Colin smiled at him, “I'm sorry, Please understand me?”  
“I do. I do”, Bradley said and looked at him fondly, leaning in to kiss his lips softly, “Just... you'll have to let me touch you more then when we are alone”  
Colin smirked into those lips, “No problem”, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down on the bed.

*

They had agreed to not spend too much time on set together and Bradley accepted that. At least he would have Colin all to himself, once they got back to their rooms.  
However, Colin had the feeling it wasn't really helping at all. He could still feel all eyes on himself and Bradley. And it was killing him.   
When he had accidentally clicked a link open Katie had sent him, he understood just how bad it all was. They had to be extra careful now. People were on to them.  
“Bradley”, Colin said one night, curled up on his chest.  
“What is it?”  
“You know we have some interviews coming up”, Colin went on.  
Bradley just mumbled an almost incoherent, “Mh?”  
“I'd rather you would do those without me”  
At that the blond man sat up, “What?” He stared at his boyfriend, “Why?”  
“I... because”, Colin was lost for words. He thought it was obvious, “You know what people think...”  
“So?”, Bradley rose a brow and wouldn't let this go this time, “What about it?”  
“And … and when we are on TV together... I've seen the fansites, Bradley”  
“So did I, but why do you care?”, he was getting more frustrated by the minute.  
“Can't we do... interviews singly?”   
“No?”, Bradley replied affronted.  
“But... then I'll just stay home and-”  
“No, you won't!”, Bradley said loudly, “IF anyone then it's me who's staying home. YOU are the star of Merlin, never forget that. However, I can't believe you are saying this. How much further do you wanna push me away?”  
“No. It's not like that”, Colin tried to explain himself, “I only want...”  
He didn't want to be in the public eye for reasons that went beyond his acting. It just seemed so wrong.  
“Colin”, Bradley touched his arm, “Do you really want to do this?”  
He nodded. Though he didn't precisely want to do it, but he had to. Someone had to.  
“Alright. You know... no matter what you want, I'm always alright with any of it, but one day”, Bradley pulled him into his arms, “I want to tell the world that you are mine”  
“That's fine”, Colin said smiling into his shoulder, “Once Merlin is over you are free to do whatever you want”  
“With you?”, Bradley pushed him away a little to look directly at him.  
“With me”, Colin laughed and his eyes crinkled.


End file.
